Mentiras Piadosas
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: Porque sencillamente todo terminó, de la peor manera o simplemente porque era inevitable la separación...si tan solo fuese mentira... ep 3: PrussiaxAustria -final-
1. Invierno

_RussiaxLithuania_  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> en ninguna parte se relaciona algun _hecho historico_, por lo tal, hablamos de un fic comun y corriente pero... dado el caso de que me salga de temática o simplemente me metí mucho en ella...les pido disculpas

Ivan (Rusia) / Toris (Lituania)

By: **R**_uby_ **K**_agamine_

* * *

><p><strong>Russia:<strong>

Ya pasó tiempo desde que Toris se fue del gran imperio soviético, y sin embargo, aún no puedo olvidarlo...

Se ha refugiado con Polonia, y de allí ir a verlo ha sido difícil...

Como me hubiese gustado... haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba, claro, antes de crearle tantas cicatrices que le marcarían un miedo hacia mi, pero parece que el "hubiese" nunca ha tenido lugar dentro de las acciones humanas, así que me quedé destrozado, Latvia y Estonia se preocupan mucho y maltratarles no me ayuda a despejar mi mente, así que me fui despegando de ellos poco a poco, haciéndome la idea de que también se irán con Suecia y Finlandia...

**¿En qué había pensado? ya no podré volverte a ver...Toris...y ahora es cuando veo lo importante que fuiste...**

Ojalá sea mentira, de que antes de irte hayas dicho: _"Te odio..."_y por mas... quiero verte para tenerte entre mis brazos

Suficiente castigo será separarme de ti y me pregunto si a ti también te duele esta distancia...

Al menos tengo mis pensamientos...de que mañana volverás... aunque ese mañana tarde en llegar…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Lithuania:**

Finalmente pude irme de la región mas fría del mundo, y no estoy dispuesto a regresar pero por alguna razón no puedo olvidar los días que pasé allí...

Es mas difícil deshacerme de este sentimiento que me ahoga al recordar... no sé desde cuándo me sigue y cuánto durará, solo me duele saber que no te veré otra vez

Ojalá sea mentira, antes de irme ni siquiera volteaste a verme, esperaba un _"No te vayas de mi..."_sin embargo, nada dijiste y permitiste que me marchara con Feliks

**No sé en que pensaba cuando pedía en mis pensamientos una segunda oportunidad para estar junto a ti...**

No me voy simplemente por querer, no sabía que me dolía mas...los golpes o verte satisfecho con eso

Ya no quiero verte porfavor, déjame ser feliz una sola vez, es todo lo que quiero…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> espero que me tengan paciencia por ser el 1er fanfic que hago y subo -/-U tendrás mas caps, o al menos 2 mas, de parejas que se perdieron en el anime o que simplemente no sirvieron


	2. Independencia

2da parte de este fic despues de años ahora veamos que tan mal se la pasa esta siguiente pareja(?)

si les gusta alguna para que le de seguimiento al fic con esa unicamente haganmelo saber

Kiku (Japon) / Yao (China)

**China:**

Otra vez... me vino ese recuerdo a la mente cuando dormía la noche de ayer y como lo habitual, desperté de golpe y en silencio, me exalté igual como siempre... aun no podía creer que haya pasado...

Me había quedado solo de un día a otro, comenzando por la guerra del estúpido opio donde el 80% de mi nación se hizo adicta, luego Inglaterra secuestró a Hong Kong y lo alejó de mi... si había pensado que perder a un hermanito mio era el fin de mi mundo... **me equivoqué**

No dispuesto a soportar otro ataque europeo, te levantaste en armas en contra mía, por independencia, por llevarte a Corea Sur y Taiwan, lo que haya sido... pero sufro mas por lo que hiciste y dijiste que por el verdadero motivo

Aun débil por el atentado inglés tuve que soportarte también a ti, aunque era claro que aprovechaste el momento, para hacerme una herida en la espalda, lo suficiente profunda para ocultar mi tristeza y llorar cómodamente

**Enloqueceré...porque siempre eras tu, lo único que quería y me conformaba, para soportarlo todo. Dime que es mentira, que tengas que irte así sin darme una explicación...**

Miénteme... así me dolerá menos verte...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Japan:**

Me pregunto porque no te rendiste aún sabiendo que la batalla la tenías perdida...Realmente no conozco tus fuerzas o tu mentalidad, pero sé que después de mi ataque no podrás levantarte...

No quiero ser así...es culpa de mis superiores ya que justamente habías declarado tus sentimientos y al día siguiente fue la guerra, las cosas se dieron por casualidad y no por consecuencias

Si tu pequeño mundo se viene abajo puedes culparme por eso, ya que es el mismo que se viene abajo por mi parte, junto a los recuerdos que formamos juntos. El día de mi nacimiento, tus lecciones de escritura y arte hasta el punto culminante de nuestra relación, todo lo que subió por esfuerzo y empeño nuestro se regresó en contra, obligándome a escoger entre dos opciones mortales: **la nación o tu**

Lamentablemente escogí salvar todo mi país de ti, no me hiciste daño pero prefiero la regla de _perder a uno en lugar de todos..._

Sé que no obtendré tu perdón tan fácilmente por haberte sacrificado pero a pesar de todo lo que te hice, aún me sonreías y lograste alcanzar a decirme _"se feliz"_antes de colapsar en el suelo

**No tienes idea de cuan culpable me siento por haber atacado y que no te hayas molestado en lo mínimo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás después de lo que sucedió**

**Lo único que me consuela es mentirme, pensando día a día que me odias, que vives con el resentimiento pero aún queriendome ya que viviré con el pesar de ahora en adelante, no quiero recordar todo lo que pasó que sé... que por bien terminó...o hasta que el futuro indique lo contrario...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> gusto? no? ya lo sabia xD (?) en fin, me gustaria saber su opinion n.n


	3. Un tramo de dolor

lamento aparecer hasta ahora ToT tuve problemas en hayar el documento donde tenia la 3era y ultima entrega de este fic malo de 2da categoria ;w; y ojala les guste

**_PrussiaxAustria_**  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> en esta ultima entrega esta narrada por Hungría, que son mas o menos como cartas…nose, nunca se lo que hago –w-Uu  
>Gilbert (Prussia)  Roderich (Austria) / Elizaveta (Hungary)

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary:<strong>-_[Austria]_

No sabes cuanta falta le estás haciendo a Roderich imbécil, te ha extrañado de una manera tan lastimosa que hasta a mi me duele mucho... y pensar en los días en los que nos molestabas a él y a mí nos hace ver lo mucho que te extrañaremos...

De alguna manera...Rod... intentó ayudarte pero las fuerzas de Ivan fueron mayores de las que pensaba y terminó perdiendo contra el poder ruso, así que no le quedó de otra más que dejarte ir con el

Espero que desde donde estés puedas escuchar mis oraciones, y que vuelvas a lado de mi destrozado esposo que no puede soportar el hecho de haberte perdido de la peor manera que se puede en una guerra, vamos, recuerda aquellos tiempos...que aunque nos llevábamos bien, te agradaba la compañía de aquel músico, ya que sabes muy bien, y aunque nunca lo admitas, tu pieza favorita ha sido Sacrifice de Michael Nyman, admite que extrañarás esa música, extrañarás esos ojos que siempre te veían a ti a pesar de que estuviese casado conmigo... nunca se entristeció tanto por mí como ahora por ti...

**Simplemente parece que el lazo que los une a ustedes es más fuerte que el que me unió una vez a Austria.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Hungary:**-_[Prussia]_

_"Espero que llegues a extrañarme...señorito"_fue todo lo que dijiste antes que, con una sonrisa, te marchases con Russia hacia su bando

Hubiese sido perfecto si Austria haya sabido la razón de tu unión al imperio gélido...el mismo...

¿Porqué continuar atacando un país tan pequeño cuando hay mas grandes? seguro te preguntaste al comparar la fuerza militar de mi esposo y tu nuevo aliado, ¿no?

Querías que el estuviese bien, sin una sola herida pero para ello tenías que mantenerlo lejos de la batalla y lo que hiciste fue herirlo tú mismo, de este modo no interferiría en la guerra y estaría bien, de poco a poco, pero... te salió mal tu jugada y "accidentalmente" te odia ahora, por lo que hiciste, tu dominación hacia sus regiones vitales y después dejarlo así sin mas...

¿Es que acaso Roderich no veía lo que hacías por él? o será que no supiste como decirle lo que sentías y esperaste al último momento para echarlo todo a la suerte y esperando un posible perdón que no verás llegar...

**Lo sé, espero tanto como tú que esto sea una cruel mentira de la que te quitarás de encima cuando se aclaren las cosas, esperando con ansías el mañana para estar con él…feliz... como esos días tranquilos**

**¿verdad? ...**

**Lástima...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>bien, y aqui acaba este fanfic, fue realmente corto pero estoy aprendiendo a hacer fics mas largos asi que tenganme paciencia, y, si acaso quieren alguna pareja en especial o alguna cancion (y si se puede ambos) no duden decirme y yo les hago un fic especialmente para el que me lo pida ;3 con las cosas que sean, es que carezco de imaginacion y da vagancia xD

algun comentario? :3 ojala les guste x3 cuidense mucho


End file.
